To Love The Poor
by I'll Be Your Lie
Summary: My Father bought her... She was almost used by the half breed moron... and She is planning to... Author: Amaya SesshomaruXKagome
1. Half Breed Moron

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Title: To Love The Poor

Chapter: She. The Maid

Author: Amaya or I'll Be Your Lie

Pairings: Sesshomaru/ Kagome

InuYasha/ Kikyo

Miroku/ Sango

**Half- Breed Moron**

I am a slave for the richest plantation in Japan... The Taishou plantation. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am a sixteen year old, girl and I am considered the maid and one of the 'masters' of the house seemed to think I had more use.

I am the eldest son of Inu No Taishou... the next in line for the Taishou Plantation. My name is Sesshomaru Taishou. I am twenty years old demon in appearance, male and am considered royalty, and so is that idiotic Half Breed, half brother of mine... InuYasha.

Yo, I am the younger and **better **son of Inu No Taishou... The one trying to get rid of Sesshomaru. My name is InuYasha Taishou. I am eighteen years old half- demon in appearance and am first in line for the Taishou plantation... as soon as I knock off Sesshomaru.

I was sitting in my study one day when I heard noise coming from the opposite side of the mansion, and decided to investigate. When I got to the origin of the noise I ended up at the door to... the half breeds room. Out side the door there was my father, Inu No Taishou, InuYasha's mother Izayoi, and my own mother.

"Father what is that half breed doing now." I demanded in a stoic voice.

"Actually son I don't know but I have work to do will you settle this for me?" Father questioned.

"Hn." Was the reply gave him as he turned and walked in the direction of his study. When I had heard him go into his office and close the door, I turned and was about to warn him that I was coming in when I heard a female voice.

"Please Master InuYasha don't!"

After she had finished her sentence I had realized what InuYasha was doing and if I was correct then Father already knew. All I did was call out "Half- Breed" and then I opened the door. What I saw made my eyes widen slightly.

When I opened the door, there was InuYasha up against the wall and under him... a girl. InuYasha apparently didn't seem to realize that I was in the room yet because as soon as he did he... well here is what happened.

"InuYasha!" I called and as soon as I did he dropped the girl, and turned to face me with a shocked expression that soon turned to anger. As soon as he had dropped the girl she had gotten on all fours and bowed to me and shook violently.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing in my room!" InuYasha yelled at me.

I ignored him and directed my attention to the girl on the floor. "Girl." She looked up at me but then quickly looked back at the carpet. She was scared out of her mind she couldn't be more that sixteen. Her wardrobe was not very presentable... but it wasn't to begin with. She was wearing a patched up tan, skirt that went up to her knees. She had fairly acceptable looking legs, almost attractive. For a shirt she was wearing a pink shirt that the half- breed had ripped open, right down the middle. "Why are you here?" I questioned her.

At first she was hesitant to answer but then she answered. "Um... Master In -Inu -Yasha, h- I mean I bumped into him in the hall while I was trying to clean and Master InuYasha told me to apologize," She said while getting under control and hate filling her sweet voice. "I said that I didn't do anything and he pushed me up against the wall and told me that either I give myself to him or he would put me in the breeding house." Her scent spiked to a pure demons at that moment and she looked up at me her eyes flashing red!

"Hey well this bit..." InuYasha began about to try to defend himself when a very annoyed slave jumped up and cut him off.

"Do not interrupt me half- breed!" She scowled and as usual InuYasha behavior I thought that he was going to kill her but instead, to my amazement his ears flattened against his head and he whimpered!

"Girl." I said as she turned to face me, but as soon as she saw me she calmed down and fell to the floor in another back breaking bow. "What breed are you?" I questioned.

"I'm human, Master Sesshomaru." She answered, and her scent told me that she wasn't lying... but I know better.

I walked the few feet to her head and grabbed the back of her shirt, then held her against the wall just InuYasha had just done except I didn't have the same objectives as him. "Do not lie to me. What. Breed. Are. You." I again questioned.

"I-I I'm um... um... I am a cat, Master Sesshomaru." Was all she said.

"Hn. So you are a cat demon then I will tell fath.."

"Please do not tell!... Master Sesshomaru." She exclaimed.

I growled at her. "You will not interrupt me!" She nodded."What is your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi, Master Sesshomaru."

"What do you do for the plantation?"

"I am a maid, Master Sesshomaru." Kagome answered and as soon as she did I dropped her and turned to InuYasha.

"You hear that InuYasha. She is a maid she is not a play toy, nor are any of the other maids. I will tell Father of this incident but I will not tell him of your breed ." I said as I glanced at the girl and walked in the direction of my father's study.

After I talked to Father I was walking back to my study when I heard someone whispering and followed the voice to an open door. It was that Kagome girl... She seemed to be on the phone with someone, so I only caught what she said which was...

"I have found my target... Sesshomaru Taishou. No he didn't strike me but the Half- breed moron... Not he did worst then hit me... He tried to... yes that... Wait so I can't kill the half breed to?... Huh... So only the eldest brother?... Fine... Why do I have... Why can't I ask questions I am the fu... Don't you watch your mouth me!... What do you mean you could kill me?... Wait so if you can spy on me then why don't you just kill the icicle ace?" After that comment I had heard enough, and barged in and said...

The End.

Hello I hope that you liked my story and if you did or didn't it doesn't matter just please please review!!! I will change the persons point of view each story... if I feel like it I think I will leave it at Sesshomaru's point of view for the next story. I am open to questions comments praise, and flames! Again I hope that you like my story and please review. Amaya or I'll Be Your Lie


	2. The Instructor

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Title: To Love The Poor

Chapter: Half- Breed Moron

Author: Amaya or I'll Be Your Lie

Pairings: Sesshomaru/ Kagome

InuYasha/ Kikyo

Miroku/ Sango

"Dialog"

'Thoughts'

**Previously**

"I have found my target... Sesshomaru Taishou... No he didn't strike me but the Half- breed moron... No he did worst then hit me... He tried to... yes that... Wait so I can't kill the half breed to?... Huh... So only the eldest brother?... Fine... Why do I have... Why can't I ask questions I am the fu... Don't you watch your mouth me!... What do you mean you could kill me?... Wait so if you can spy on me then why don't you just kill the icicle ace?" After that comment I had heard enough, and barged in and said...

**The Instructor**

After Sesshomaru left I did my chores and then went to talk to my boss. I got the phone out and dialed the number. I didn't have to wait for it to ring two times before the devil himself picked up the phone.

"Kagome?" The voice questioned.

"Yes it's me... Naraku."

"So what progress have you made love?"

"I have found my target."

"And who would that be?"

"Sesshomaru Taishou."

" He didn't try to hit you, did he?"

"No he didn't strike me but the Half- breed moron..." I was cut off by Naraku.

"What honorable demon would hit a woman?"

"No he did worst than try to hit me..."

"What did he do."

"He tried to..."

"He tried to use you?"

"Yes that."

"Huh.. Just stay away from him." Naraku commanded.

"Wait so I can't kill the Half Breed too?"

"No. If you do that will jeopardize our mission."

"Huh..." I sighed "So only the eldest brother?"

"Yes."

"Fine... What do I have..." He cut me off again.

"Do not ask questions... Kagome." Naraku commanded me.

"Why can't I ask questions I'm the fu..."

"Watch your mouth girl." Naraku spat.

"Don't you watch your mouth me!"

"Kagome I could kill you right here and now if you do not follow orders!"

"What do you mean you could kill me?"

"I have my insects watching over your domain."

"Wait so if you can spy on me than how come you don't you just kill the icicle ass!" I questioned.

"Kagome he is outside the door." Naraku said and I could just hear the smirk.

After he said that the door opened and a stoic sesshomaru walked in, took the phone and crushed it in his hand.

"Slaves are not supposed to own a phone." Sesshomaru stated.

"That phone was not mine." I said recovering quickly.

"Ohhh... And who's phone was it then?" He questioned.

Did I dare tell him it was his phone... Yup! "It's your phone Milord." I replied as I bent to bow. I only made it to my knees when I was lifted up by the back of my shirt.

"Why would you have my phone... Girl." Sesshomaru questioned keeping the same perfectly stoic expression.

There is one thing you need to now about me... I don't like being called _girl_... And I have my reasons why. " I am not a_ girl_!" I shouted at him, but then quickly corrected myself. "Milord please forgive my out burst! I just prefer to be addressed as..."

"What_ male_?" Sesshomaru questioned.

I glared at him. "No I am not male." I stated. "I am a _woman_."

"I will be the judge of that." He said as he pushed me up against the wall... 'My isn't this familiar?' I thought.

"What are you doing Milord?" I asked very well knowing what he was going to do.

"I am going to see weather you are male or female" He stated. "Will you do this willingly?" He asked.

Wow I was so surprised that he would give me a choice that I didn't answer at first.

"Well?" He questioned.

"No." I said coming back to reality. I thought he would hit me and refuse my choice but after I said that he set me on the ground and backed up a few steps. I just sat on the ground dazed as he said...

"You are diffidently female. A male would have jumped on that option before it came out of my mouth. You should know... Or have you never been with a man before?" He questioned while a smirk appeared on his face, and he sat beside me.

"And you have... Master Sesshomaru?" I questioned again correcting myself quickly.

"Yes I have actually. Father wouldn't leave me alone about getting a male five years ago and he said that the only way he would leave me alone was if I was gay, I also had to prove it to him. I knew that one of the fairly attractive field workers was gay so I asked him to demonstrate with me for Father and he said yes before the words left my mouth. Father then believed me and left me alone but every once and I while I had to prove it to him again or it was just for me." He said as he stood up. "If anyone or anything does something to you that you didn't allow please let me know." He said as he made his way to the door.

"Thank you... Master Sesshomaru." I said as I bowed my head.

"Hn." Was the only response I got for my gratitude. "Get some sleep and stay out of my room unless invited." He commanded.

"Yes Master Sesshomaru." I replied as he left. I was about to get up when I caught a familiar scent in the air.

"Hello... Kagome. I have been watching you and you seem to have a very big influence on my sons... No?" The figure questioned as he stepped out of the shadows.

"I didn't realize I had an influence on your sons Master..."

**To Be Continued!!!!**

Yo Amaya here! I really hope that you liked this chapter and please review. I will be trying to update more if I get a certain amount of reviews. Also I would like to tell you about my neopet. (Please do not laugh at me because I know an 18 year old how has one.) Anyway... My profile is darkrain. Check out my guild. It is an anime/fanfiction guild. Please review and keep reading. I will except anything. Amaya Out!

Okay I want to thank my reviewers Princess-KagomeHigurashi SexyDemonGirl5000 stream of tears Rachalandthecupcakecrusades kagsesslover14 Most Unlikely Angel san01 sessysqualapril13 Mooncloud's courage


	3. Father's Opinion

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Title: To Love The Poor

Chapter: Half- Breed Moron

Author: Amaya or I'll Be Your Lie

Pairings: Sesshomaru/ Kagome

InuYasha/ Kikyo

Miroku/ Sango

"Dialog"

'Thoughts'

**Previously **

"You are diffidently female. A male would have jumped on that option before it came out of my mouth. You should know... Or have you never been with a man before?" He questioned while a smirk appeared on his face, and he sat beside me.

"And you have... Master Sesshomaru?" I questioned again correcting myself quickly.

"Yes I have actually. Father wouldn't leave me alone about getting a male five years ago and he said that the only way he would leave me alone was if I was gay, I also had to prove it to him. I knew that one of the fairly attractive field workers was gay so I asked him to demonstrate with me for Father and he said yes before the words left my mouth. Father then believed me and left me alone but every once and I while I had to prove it to him again or it was just for me." He said as he stood up. "If anyone or anything does something to you that you didn't allow please let me know." He said as he made his way to the door.

"Thank you... Master Sesshomaru." I said as I bowed my head.

"Hn." Was the only response I got for my gratitude. "Get some sleep and stay out of my room unless invited." He commanded.

"Yes Master Sesshomaru." I replied as he left. I was about to get up when I caught a familiar scent in the air.

"Hello... Kagome. I have been watching you and you seem to have a very big influence on my sons... No?" The figure questioned as he stepped out of the shadows.

"I didn't realize I had an influence on your sons Master..."

**Father's opinion**

I watched as my son so openly talked to this strange slave.

"You are diffidently female. A male would have jumped on that option before it came out of my mouth. You should know... Or have you never been with a man before?" Sesshomaru questioned while a smirk appeared on his usually stoic face, and he sat beside The girl.

"And you have... Master Sesshomaru?" She questioned. I wanted to storm out there and send Sesshomaru to his room and this slave to the breeding shed.

"Yes I have actually. Father wouldn't leave me alone about getting a mate five years ago and he said that the only way he would leave me alone was if I was gay, I also had to prove it to him. I knew that one of the fairly attractive field workers was gay so I asked him to demonstrate with me for Father and he said yes before the words left my mouth. Father then believed me and left me alone but every once and I while I had to prove it to him again or it was just for me."

Sesshomaru said as he stood up. I was about to laugh out loud! I thought that my son wasn't gay and I assumed that he only did it for show... and... and that was it. There goes my better judgement.

"If anyone or anything does something to you that you didn't allow please let me know." He said as he made his way to the door.

I glared. Sesshomaru had never shown so much compassion for one person in all of his life... not even me!(Haha doesn't that make you want to cry? Runs off and laughs hysterically) Except his mother of coarse, but that is understandable!

"Thank you... Master Sesshomaru." She while bowing her head. I wanted to eat it... the head that is. (Okay to much information.)

"Hn." Was the only response she got for her gratitude. I almost laughed. "Get some sleep and stay out of my room unless invited." He commanded.

"Yes Master Sesshomaru." She replied as he left. I saw her making to get up and walked up to her while uncovering my scent.

"Hello... Kagome. I have been watching you and you seem to have a very big influence on my sons... No?" I questioned as I neared her.

"I didn't realize I had an influence on your sons Master Inu no Taishou." She said as she bowed her head.

"Ohhh, Of corse you wouldn't girl. But just to let you know you do." I informed he. I could see the smug smirk that was plastered on her face. "Also just to let you you have been reassigned. You now work in the Shed." I said as I watched the smirk slip off her face into pure horror. I smirked at this.(Oh no! Not the shed anything but the shed! Runs off and cries in the corner while rocking I'm a servant I don't work in the Shed. Laughing manically Save me!) "Enjoy your new job... Kagome." I said as I walked out the door.


	4. The Shed

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, If I did... Well lets just say you'd know it! Laughing hysterically

Chapter: The Shed

Author: Amaya... Fear me.

**Previously: Father's Opinion**

"Hello... Kagome. I have been watching you and you seem to have a very big influence on my sons... No?" I questioned as I neared her.

"I didn't realize I had an influence on your sons Master Inu no Taishou." She said as she bowed her head.

"Ohhh, Of corse you wouldn't girl. But just to let you know you do." I informed her. I could see the smug smirk that was plastered on her face. "Also just to let you you have been reassigned. You now work in the Shed." I said as I watched the smirk slip off her face into pure horror. I smirked at this.(Oh no! Not the shed anything but the shed! Runs off and cries in the corner while rocking I'm a servant I don't work in the Shed. Laughing manically Save me!) "Enjoy your new job... Kagome." I said as I walked out the door.

**The Shed**

The next day I walked to my usual post; cleaning the kitchen and bathrooms, when a demon walked up to me.

"Yo! Kagome I heard that you were reassigned to the shed?" He stated.

"Who told you that?" I questioned while fighting the urge to punch him, as I got up and walked in the direction of my room.

"That Master Inu-Trasha." He said while smirking and easily matching my pace.

"Well you would love that wouldn't you Koga? I questioned him as his smirk doubled in size. " I mean you do work there." I said as I turned to glared at him.

"Ohhh come on now Kagome! Does that sound like me?" He questioned with the same evil smirk.

"Yes you would! I do talk to the other slaves that work here!" I practically screamed at him.

"Well I thought you wouldn't." He stated the look on his face suddenly turning serious.

"And why wouldn't I?" I questioned him.

"Well on a count of the fact that you aren't a slave." He said.

I stopped dead in my tracks, my eyes wide with horror. I quickly regained my composure and started walking again a stoic look on my face.

"Well it's either you go to your **post** or I tell the icicle." Koga threatened.

I was about to answer when a male voice intercepted mine.

"And what is it that you would like to tell me, Koga?" The man asked.

"Well I would think it appropriate that the _slave_ in question would answer the question!" He said triumphantly, then remembered who he was talking to and added, "Don't you think Master Sesshomaru?" Koga whimpered.

"Well Kagome, Wh.."

"You know her name!" Koga yelled at Sesshomaru.

"Koga." Sesshomaru said menacingly his eyes turning a dangerous red. "Do not **ever** interrupt me again." He said as he looked back at me and regaining composure. "Kagome what does this rodent want to tell me?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"He is claiming that I am not a slave!" I said my voice raising with every word. "Master Sesshomaru... " I lowered my voice slightly "I am indeed a slave here, Your own father has the paper work from my previous owner Naraku." I finished with pain working it's way into my eyes. I lowered my head quickly so that neither could see, while at the same time covering up my scent.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said my name as menacingly as he had said Koga's.

"Yes?" I looked up slightly.

"You shall work..." He paused. I could have sworn he had done it to add a more suspenseful effect. "You shall work wherever my father, Mater Inu no Taishou condemns you too." I glared at him. All forms of sorrow engulfed by my hatred. "Is that understood." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yes." I paused taking a deep breath to calm myself. "Master... Sesshomaru." His name dripping with hatred as it left my lips.

"Koga." Said Demon looked up. "Go back to work." Koga gave me one last disgusted look before walking down the hall."Lagome." It was my turn to look up.

"Yes."

"Come with me... We will be seeing Father."

Yo! Sorry I took so long to update, I have been reading and not writing. I have also decided to update 'Huh... Life'. So if you like that story, or haven't read it yet please check it out... It is also SesshomaruXKagome. Please do not mock the length.

What will happen to Kagome next? Will Sesshomaru's Father give in and let Kagome get back her old job? Please read and Review to find out!

-I'll Be Your Lie


End file.
